inazuma_eleven_fantasy_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fanfiction - Der Erste Kuss im Auto
Itzuko ist ein kleines 13 Jähriges Mädchen und hat einen Bestern Freund in dem sie schon verliebt war.der name lautete Sakuma und war 14 Jahre alt.Sie wolten an starnd naja eher Itzuko wolte dahin und lud Sakuma ein.Wegen ein kleines Misgeschick gestand Sakuma seine Gefühle zu Itzuko. Itzuko war alleine Zuhause und wolte zu ihren besten Freund Sakuma sie rufte ihn an und fragte ob er Zeit hat.Er ging ran und sagte:,,Ja?". ,,Hi Saku-kunich wolte fragen ob du zeit hast weil ich wolte mit dir was unternehmen.Hast du lust Mitzukommen an die Ostsee?? mein Opa hätte nichts dagegen weil es sonst doof Währe aleie am strand zu hocken und garnichts zutuhn.Wilst du mit" fragte Itzuko.,,Ja warum nicht.Ich bin in 10 minuten bei dir drüben okay." sagte Sakuma.Sakuma Machte sich Fertig und ging zu Itzuko Rüber und klinglte.Itzuko ging an die Tür und lies ihn hinein.Nach ungefähr ner stunde kamm auch schon ihr Opa um die zwei abzuholen.Nach ungefähr zwei stunden warn sie da.Der Opa sagte:,,So um 19:30 Uhr hole ich euch 2 ab okay!" wir beide sagten: ,,Ist oki" Itzuko rannte zum strand und weltze sich im sand. ,,Ahh! wie schön" sagte Itzuko endspannd.,,Du keine sandratte" sagte Sakuma lechelnd.Itzuko sah Sakuma an und lächelte.Sie stand auf und zock ihre obere klamoten aus so das sie mit ihren Beckini vor sakuma stand.Sakuma zock das untere aus so das er in badehose vor ihr stand.Itzuko dachte nur://awwww wie süß er doch ist//.Sie machte ein Zopf damit ihr die haare nicht so sehr im gesicht sind.Sakuma lies seine haare offen was er in sein gesicht endfernte war die Augenklappe.Itzuko lief ins wasser und zock sakuma mit sich.,,Na los komm schon endlich" sagte sie aufgeregt.,,warte Itzu...ich bin noch nicht so weit" sagte sakuma.,,na wen das so ist!!" sie holt eine schale mit kalten wasser und schüttete es auf sakuma ,,Den mache ich dich halt nass" Sakuma wra klitsche nass und rante Itzuko hinterher.,,Komm her Itzuko" sage er und sprank ins wasser auf itzuko.,,Waaa Uff" sie lag im wasser unter sakuma. ,,Warum hast du das gemacht??" er sas auf sie drauf und drükte die arme von ihr ins wasser.,,Aua das tut weh" sagte sie mit schmerzen.Sie warn aleine am den stillen ördchen.Sakuma ging von ihr runter.Itzuko stand auf und dretete auf ein Krebs und blutete und schrie: ,,AUUUA..." Sakuma lief zu ihr ,,Itzuko was ist los??" ,,Mein Fuß" sagte sie weinend.Sakuma Hebte sie hoch und lege sie ausem wasser,anshliesend bringte er sie zu dem platz wo die decke liegt.,,Zeig mal her..." Itzuko machte den fuß hoch und das blut tropfte in den sand ,,Auuu das tut so weh" sagte sie weined und mit schmerzen.,,Pischt alles ist gut,leg dich nach hinten ich kümmer mich schnell darum okay.wo hast du die schahle hingethan??" ,,Da hin" sagte sie ud zeigte zu tasche. Sakuma holte de schahle und machte sauberes wasse hinein ,,So mach dein Fuß hinein damit der Dreck rausgeht." Er nahm ihr bein und machte den Fuß in die schahle.Nach ungefähr einigen Stunden kamm ihr Opa.Sakuma Packte die sachen und gab es den Opa von Itzuko.Sakuma hebte Itzuko hoch und drücke sie an sich ,,Alles wirt gut" und packte sie hinten zu ihm ins Auto.Itzuko war knall rot und setze sich neben sakuma.Sakuma sah sie an,legte ein arm um sie und drückte sie an sich.Itzuko macht ausversehen die hand an seine brust und wurde knall rot,,Endschuldigung...das wolte ich nicht.." Sakuma sah sie an und lechelte.Er hebt sie hoch und setze sie auf seinem schoß ,,Ganz ruihg..." er legte sie so hin das die füße ufem sitz wahrn.Der Großvater von Itzuko hilte an ,,Ich komme in ner stunde wieder ich muss was besprechen! und stehlt mir ja kein unfug an oki ihr zwei" er ging ausem auto und schlies ab.Sakuma sah itzuko an.Noch nie warn sie so dicht an ein nander.Itzuko sah ihn an und sagte:,,Danke das du immer für mich da bist." Sakuma sah sie an und sagte :,, hi kein Problem.Ich bin immr für dich da egal was auch passirt." Sakuma strick ihr wange und lechelte.Itzuko versuchte auf zu stehen aber sie konte icht und knieckte fast um im auto und fiel auf sakuma so das sie sich küssen.Itzuko Wurde rot und Sakuma ebenfalls.Itzuko löste den kuss und sah weg.,,Es tut mir leid sakuma..ich wolte das nicht.." Sakuma kamm neher und nam ihr gesicht und Küsste sie weiter.,,Sa-Sakuma??" sagte Itzuko erschrocken.Sakuma hörte nicht hin und nam sie aufem schus so das sie sich ankuckten.Sakuma machte seine hende um Itzukos Hüpfte und drückte sie an sich ganz Fest.Sie machte ihre hände um Sakumas Schulter und erwiederte den kuss.,,Ich liebe dich Itzuko..." Sagte Sakuma.,,Ich dich auch" sagte sie und küsste ihn weiter.,,Ich will nur dich meine süße...Nur dich allein" sagte Sakuma.,,Ich will nie verliern...Du bist mir zu wichtig." sagte Itzuko.Sie bemehrkten garnicht das der Opa am auto stand und sich freute das seine enkletochter endlich mit den jungen zusammen ist der sie schon immer Liebte.Er tieck ins auto ein und fuhr los.Den beiden störte es nicht und küssten sih weiter. Kategorie:Fillerkapitel Kategorie:Fanfiction